


sidetracked

by assortedwords



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy meets another boy in a library, and it's not exactly love at first sight. It's not exactly <i>love</i> at all, at least not between them—there's probably love between the two strangers fucking behind the library shelves behind them, though.<br/>or, a story of how Yata Misaki met Fushimi Saruhiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sidetracked

This couldn't be happening.

A moan from behind—no, _through_ , that's how many books had been borrowed out for finals—the library shelf interrupted his thoughts, verifying that, yeah, this _was_ very much happening, and he, Yata Misaki, had been bearing witness to this for the past five minutes and probably will until the couple finishes f—fuc—god, he couldn't even bear to think it, it made it more _real_.

The boy tugged his beanie down self-consciously, glancing again at the student across the table who's studying just like him (or he _was_ , until he spotted the couple behind the shelves and couldn't unsee it for the rest of his _life_ at this rate), only the other student didn't seem to be paying them any attention at all, going through on with his studying, even _turning the pages_. Yata contemplated the theory that he might be a kind of alien, so completely apathetic of what's going on he wondered if the student even saw that at all.

"What’re you looking at?" said maybe-alien snapped, looking up at him and looking more than a little scary, not that Yata would admit it. "You keep staring at me, fuck off."

And maybe Yata _had_ been staring at him a lot, but so what if he had?! it wasn't like he was doing anything suspicious anyway, just looking!

"I—don't you see them?!" Yata blurted out, incredulity winning over his defensive arguments, unable to keep in his curiosity on the matter.

"What don't I see?" the student positively seethed, voice dropping dangerously low, but still Yata persisted.

"T— _them_!" he whispered, pointing fervently at the couple behind the shelves, just as yet another muffled moan escaped to punctuate his point.

"Oh, _them_ ," sighed the student, rolling his eyes. "Yes, of course I see them. It’s not like they're bugging me or anything, so I couldn't care less who's fucking who."

"But don't you—?" Yata asked helplessly, sentence unfinished, gesturing wildly in the air. "it's just kinda—don't you think?"

"If you're going to talk, finish your goddamn sentences."

"Y-yeah! But it's just kinda...distracting! That’s the word i was looking for!"

"Not very bright, aren't you?" the student went back to reading his book, a veritable encyclopedia with thin, crackly pages and all. Yata's head almost started spinning at the mere sight of it, it was that thick—how could he even read that? and he was halfway through, too!

He didn't realize he'd spoken the last part aloud before the student in question looked up again, propping his glasses up irritably. "It's college, of course there's going to be stuff like this. Unless you’re an idiot who got in here because of a fluke or something. You probably _are_ , come to think of it.”

"Who're you calling stupid, asshole?!" Yata said indignantly, standing up from his seat. "I got into college fair and square, so you can shut your trap!"

"Geez, getting riled up so easily, you're ridiculous. We're in a library, can't you see? Or are you _illiterate_ too?" A strange smile had spread over the other's face, almost as if he was getting high off angering people, and it was kind of creepy, to be honest, but Yata had his pride and dignity to defend, so that could wait until later!

"Shut the _hell_ up—"

And a groan this time floated past them, effectively cutting him off and wiping the smile off the student's face.

"Jesus, I can't study like this," he muttered, taking his glasses off to wipe them on his jacket.

"Hah, I _knew_ you weren't really studying—! What a dirty pervert, just _listening_ to them screw!"

"Says the one who was doing it too."

"Hey, at least I _admitted_ it! And—I wasn't enjoying it!"

"Who said i was enjoying it?!" and with that, he slumped back in his seat, almost resigned. "Ugh, I don’t have time to deal with you. Finals are next week, I have to concentrate."

"So do I," Yata muttered, sitting back down as well.

A pause came over the table momentarily, both of them looking away as if instructed to.

"...You wanna come over to my dorm to study?"

"What, you want to screw like them—" here the student jabbed a thumb in the couple's direction "—or something? Sorry, I'm not into doing that with strangers."

"You're seriously so fucking unpleasant! It's just my roommate goes out a lot, so it's always quiet in there! But fine, if you don't want to I'll just—"

"I want to."

"O-oh." Um. Well. "…Tomorrow sound good? Uh...you got paper or something? I'll write down where it is."

"Here." Clicking his tongue, the boy pushed an iPad over the table, already unlocked. "Put it in my notes."

"Oh—okay." Damn kids these days and their fancy technology. Yata jabbed rather uncertainly at the screen, swiping his finger around to find the goddamn notes app.

"And put your phone in my contacts too, while you're at it. I’ll have to call you in case of anything.”

"Who're you ordering around like your maid, huh?! But fine! Uh..." Okay, that was the contacts app, right? Alright, so just put his phone in...? Goddamn, Yata only had a goddamn Nokia, he didn't know anything about these fancy i-things. i-Nuisances, as far as he was concerned; after all, there were skateboards and parks in the world, who needed screens?! "So...it's like this, right?"

“You…don't know how to use an iPad, do you?"

"Shut up! As a matter of fact I don't, got a problem with that?!"

"Jeez, you're always so noisy. I'm surprised those two back there even managed to get it on with you yelling like that in the background."

"I'm yelling because you're an asshole!"

“You keep calling me an asshole, don’t you have any more _inventive_ insults?” the student grabbed his pad, tapping at it a few times before laying it flat on the table. “Here, here’s how you do it. Listen up, I won’t do this again.”

“Who made _you_ the teacher?” Yata grumped, but leaned across the table anyway, watching in fascination as agile fingers moved and tapped and swiped like some sort of strange dance.

…And that was an equally strange metaphor, but whatever.

“I became the teacher when I realized you were brain-dead about technology. What’s your number?” the boy asked brusquely, just as he returned out from Daydream Land where skinny pale fingers weren’t as pretty as they were and no, seriously, what the fuck was up with this boy, _and_ him. Finals were probably screwing him over, he decided. After all, the boy was rude as hell and seemed to like provoking people for the _fun_ of it, only to switch back into “the-world’s-not-entertaining-enough-for-me” as soon as the fire cooled, and it was sort of—sort of…

“Hey, snap out of it.” Two fingers snapped in front of him, the noise hanging in the quiet library—wait, when had the couple gone? _Were_ they gone? He’d been completely engrossed with the boy.

Yata recited his phone number by some stroke of luck—he never really _needed_ to know his number; there was his dorm to find him, his roommate to pass on any messages, and Mikoto-san and the rest had his number, so that was pretty much everyone covered.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” the boy informed him, voice never losing its monotone. “When class lets out or something.”

“Huh? But you don’t know my name, how’d you save me as your contact?!” Yata may not have a smartphone, but that didn’t mean he was a total idiot about everything technology-wise, and he _did_ know, in this case, you had to have a name to save a contact as.

“I didn’t need your name. See.” And with that an iPad was shoved way up into his face, far too close for him to see anything other than blurs, so the ginger took two steps back and then scrutinized the screen.

CONTACT: loud dumbass

Alright, that was just _rude_.

“Who’re you calling a dumbass, dumbass?! The name’s Yata, Yatagarasu!”

“That’s a stupid name. Why’d you call yourself a crow?”

“Don’t call it stupid!” His _friends_ called him that, his _family_ , and he wasn’t going to let anyone insult that name! “What’s yours, anyway, if it’s so great?!”

“Fushimi. Fushimi Saruhiko.”

“Heh! And you made fun of _my_ name, while you’re a damn monkey!”

“Original.” Fushimi—no, _Saru_ , as Yata gleefully decided to call him from now on—rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, tucking his iPad back into his bag. “I’ll call you tomorrow, _Yatagarasu._ ”

“Only my friends call me that, monkey!”

“Are you saying we aren’t friends, Yatagarasu? I’m hurt. And you use my name so intimately too, first name, shortening it and all.” Saru’s lips curled into a smirk, standing up with his bag slung over his shoulder, and _goddamn he was tall_.

“N-n—shut up! Damn monkey. Go back to your dorm or something, it’s getting late!”

“Worried about me already? _Definitely_ intimate.”

Frustrated, Yata let out a growl, grabbing his bag and heading in the other direction. “ _I_ gotta get going, so I’ll see you tomorrow, monkey!”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Yata _Misaki_.”

“Wait—what?!” Yata whirled around, half-expecting Saru to have disappeared like one of those weird cliché shows Totsuka-san watched, but there he was, standing in all his smirking glory, probably reveling in that knowledge.

“See you tomorrow, _Misaki_ ,” he did a three-fingered wave, blew Yata a kiss and a wink, and walked out the library, leaving Yata a blushing mess whose brain was turning _way_ too quickly to process this properly—what was the appropriate reaction to that?! What the hell was that?! Did it mean anything?! Of course not, Saru was probably just fucking with him—not in _that_ sense, Jesus! —

You have one new message.

[TEXT] lol youre such a virgin

Yata _swore_ —goddamn monkey, he hadn’t even met him a full _day_ yet, and here he was, already screwing him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this whole list of college AUs and wrote this in 3 days so i'm really sorry if anything seems off i just wanted to get this up in time for my favourite monkey's birthday  
>  ~~pls leave kudos to boost my confidence if you liked it~~


End file.
